Countries React To
by Loki-God-of-Mischief17
Summary: This is from my Quotev account :3 If you have any requests you can just ask :D
1. тнe lιѕт oғ reqυeѕтѕ

**Feel free to ask what you want the countries to react to dearies c:  
**

**- QUOTEV -**

1. Countries React To... Flappy Bird! **DONE**

2. Countries React To... PewDiePie Amnesia Ep. 1! -**ON HOLD-**

3. Countries React To... 10 hour version of Nyan Cat! With Special guest ...Greece! :D **DONE**

4. England Reacts To... FrUk! **DONE**

5. Countries React To... Cat Mario! **DONE**

6. Countries React To... Viral Videos!

7. Countries React To... Hetalia x Reader One-Shots and Lemons~!

8. Countries React To... Justin Bieber!

9. Countries React To... Hetaoni!

**- FANFICTION -**

1. Countries React To... Homestuck!

2. Countries React To... Caramelldansen!

3. Russia and China React To... Slender! **  
**

4. Countries React To... My Little Pony!

5. Countries React To... Prank Vs. Prank!

6. Countries React To... Don't Hug Me I'm Scared! **  
**

7. Countries React To... USUK! **(why. why are you people making me do this. *really not that into USUK...at all*)**

8. Countries React To... Surprised Kitty!

9. Countries React To... Soul Eater (Manga)!


	2. coυɴтrιeѕ reαcт тo ɢнoѕт αdveɴтυreѕ

**coυɴтrιeѕ reαcт тo... ɢнoѕт αdveɴтυreѕ ѕeαѕoɴ 1 ep 1!**

**(( I'll work on the requests soon but I'm just showing an example of what it'll look like and stuff and yes I know I asked someone else this before =3=))**

Everyone goes to their rooms and they start watching the 45 min episode. Once it's almost done we get these reactions...

**AXIS**

**Italy (Veneziano) -**

Feliciano: *shaking and crying* GERRMANNNYYYY! HOLD-A ME I'M SCARED!

Luciano: What the fuck is-a wrong with-a them?! Idiots...

**Germany -**

Ludwig: Vhat zhe hell?! NEIN! You shouldn't mess vith demons you dummkopfs!

Lutz: ... Vhat is this shit?

**Japan -**

Kiku: ...I-I... uh... no comment...

Kuro: Fucking. Bakas.

**Prussia -**

Gilbert: *same reaction as Ludwig's*

**Italy (Romano) -**

Lovino: W-what the hell?! T-This-a shits scary as-a fuck! *shaking trying not to cry in fear*

Flavio: Well... this is soooo not-a fabulous. I-a mean just look at their clothes! *flips scarf* so 2 years ago- oh the-a show... it's-a crazy but cool. I guess.

**ALLIES**

**USA -**

Alfred: *rocking back and forth in a corner*... I'm never going to sleep ever again. (( A/N: don't worry its not THAT scary :3 ))

Allen: ...Oh my fucking G** ... Those bastards are fucking crazy... mostly that Zak guy... but I respect him, he's got guts.

**England / UK -**

Arthur: Bloody hell they're crazy! Going up to demons like that! Still... those poor girls... what a tragic death.

Oliver: Wow~... interesting. Very interesting.

**France -**

Francis: Mon dieu! Why 'ould zhey do zhat?! No just no!

François: ... Interesting ... I guess ...*shrugs*

**China -**

Yao: *shaking holding onto his panada* scary...a-aru...

**Russia -**

Ivan: *just smiling creepily* ...

**Canada -**

Matthew: M-Maple... I-It's so s-scary...

Jason: *same reaction as Allen's*

**(( Up next Countries React To... Flappy Bird! ))**


	3. coυnтrιeѕ reacт тo ғlappy вιrd

**(( yay I have a request done~ c: Request Made By: Prussian Easter Bunny And 2 Poles (Quotev) Thanks for requesting! :D Enjoy~! ))**

Everyone gets a tablet and goes to their rooms. They start playing the game.  
Once half an hour passes we go check on the and we get these reactions...

**AXIS**

**Italy (Veneziano) -**  
Feliciano: Yay I-a got one- No!- I-a will try again!- Ahhh! I lost again! *tears up* This is-a hard!  
Luciano: Ugh! I lost fuck!- Ah finally I get one- wait, NO! AGH THIS GAME IS FUCKING STUPID! *takes out one of his knifes and starts stabbing the tablet*

**Germany -**  
Ludwig: Verdammt! It's too hard! -JA! I- *growls*- AGH NEIN! *shoots the tablet* DIE DIE DIE DIE!  
Lutz: ... This is too fucking hard *pushes the tablet away*

**Japan -**  
Kiku: ... I got 100 point... stirr hard though...  
Kuro: *is currently crushing the poor tablet into pieces*

**Prussia -**  
Gilbert: Zhis is so unawesome! I only got one damn point! ONE! *pushes the tablet away harshly*

**Italy (Romano) -**  
Lovino: *cursing in Italian while hitting the tablet against the wall*  
Flavio: *eye twitching, smiling trying to keep his cool*...*loses again*... *randomly shoots the tablet*

**ALLIES**

USA -  
Alfred: AHHH! THIS IS SO HARD! *accidentally crushes the tablet* …. Opps?  
Allen: *smashing the tablet with his nailed-baseball bat while cursing more than usual* while cursing more than usual

**UK -**  
Arthur: THIS IS BLOODY FUCKING STUPID WHO NEEDS THAT FUCKING GAME ANYWAY *keeps ranting*  
Oliver: BLOODY FUGDGING HELL –- I-I mean … t-this is fun...~ *eyes are swirling pink and blue*

**France - **  
Francis: *groans* zhis is too hard! It's going to give wrinkles to my beautiful face!  
Francois: …..zhis is stupid

**China - **  
Yao: AYIAAA! I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS! ITS HARD ARU!

**Russia -**  
Ivan: KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL *crushed the tablet with his pipe*

**Canada - **  
Matthew: N-Non! This i-is so f-frustrating! *softly hitting the wall in anger*  
Jason: *cursing in French while breaking everything around him... except the tablet*

**(( Up next Countries React To... 10 Hour Version of Nyan Cat! [I'm going to do the PewDiePie Amnesia Ep.1 during the weekend since I haven't seen it before])) **


	4. coυnтrιeѕ reacт тo 10 нoυr nyan caт

**(( This one is going to be longer than others. Request made by: Natasha Rose. (Quotev) Enjoy~! :3 ))**

Everyone goes to their rooms and watches the video.  
2 minutes pass by and we check on them. These are their reactions.

**AXIS**

**Italy (Veneziano) -**  
Feliciano: Ve~ How-a cute~! Flying-a rainbow kitty~!  
Luciano: … It's annoying.

**Germany -**  
Ludwig: … I like dogs more so...  
Lutz: *smiling* Kätzchen ~~

**Japan -**  
Kiku: *smiling* kawaii...  
Kuro: …..

**Prussia - **  
Gilbert: Kesesesese~ I like birdies more! It vould be awesomer if it vas zhe awesome Gilbird instead!

**Italy (Romano) - **  
Lovino: It's cute... I guess... hmpf...  
Flavio: That's sooooo-a cute~!

**ALLIES**

USA -   
Alfred: HAHAHAHAHA this is awesome~!  
Allen: *sweatdrops* what the fucks the point of this...?

**England - **  
Arthur: …. This makes no sense ...  
Oliver: Wahhh~~~ This is soooo cuuuteee~! *squealing*

**France -**  
Francis: 'ow adorable~~  
Francois: … meh.

**China -**  
Yao: SOKAWAIIIWANTTOHUGIT ARU!

**Russia -**  
Ivan: It is cute, da? *a dark and deadly aura surrounds him when someone disagrees*

**Canada -**  
Matthew: A-Awwww~  
Jason: ….When is this over, eh?

**Greece - **  
Hercules: *smiling* kitty~... I love kittys~~

We leave them for them to watch the rest of the video.  
Almost 10 hours has passed and once again we see their reactions...

**AXIS**

**Italy (Veneziano) -**  
Feliciano: Ve~ Ve~ Ve~ …. it's been 10 hours~? Wooow~ I didn't-a even notice~!  
Luciano: *is throwing knives at the screen and cursing in Italian*

**Germany -**  
Ludwig: *shooting the screen*  
Lutz: *is in the zone* Kätzchen ~ Kätzchen ~** (( A/N: he really likes cats ouo ))**

**Japan -**  
Kiku: *has earphones on and reading a manga*...  
Kuro: *stabs the screen with his katana and starts reading a hentai manga*

**Prussia - **  
Gilbert: SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! *throws things at the screen*

**Italy (Romano) - **  
Lovino: *has earphones on while eating tomatos*  
Flavio: Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~

**ALLIES**

USA -   
Alfred: *still laughing*  
Allen: *smashes the computer with his bat* That was so fucking annoying!

**England - **  
Arthur: ... I'm dying  
Oliver: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN~~~

**France -**  
Francis: *sulking* get it out of my heaaddd...  
Francois: *knows that his 1p is suffering and grins* ... probably zhis isn't zo bad as I thought i vould be...

**China -**  
Yao: *dancing to the song* nyan~ nyan~ nyan~ nyan~ ARU~!

**Russia -**  
Ivan: *smashing the computer with his pipe* KOLKOKOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL

**Canada -**  
Matthew: M-Maple... h-help...  
Jason: *pushes the computer to the floor and it breaks* FINALLY. **_IT'S _**GONE.

**Greece - **  
Hercules: Nyan~ Nyan~ Nyan~ I love this~

**(( up next England Reacts To ...FrUk! ))**


	5. england reacтs тo ғrυĸ

**(( This was actually a question by** **Broken Halo **(Quotev)** I know the 2p isn't suppose to be here but eh I want to make this at least somewhat interesting.))**

Arthur and Oliver go to their rooms and reads a couple of FrUk Japanese Comics ((sorry I have a hard time writing the actual word and I'm sort of in a hurry)) and seeing pictures. We check on them and this is the reactions we get

**UK - **

Arthur: ... No just no. Even if me and that bloody frog raised Canada and America it still won't change my feelings for him. Plus he flirts with anyone with a pretty face it'll never work out.

Oliver: ... No~ It's never going to happen~ (2p) France is just too... rude and he honestly doesn't really care about anything or anyone, but he'll always be my bestie~~~

**(( up next Countries React To... Cat Mario! ))**


	6. jυѕт an aυтнorѕ noтe

**Bonjour my fabulous readers~!**

**Yes. I know Author Notes are annoying =.=||| Especially when it's the second one v.v ...**

**I just wanted to say that I**

**_am_ going to update soon _MAYBE_ . But it might take me awhile since I have ALOT of schoolwork to do ;-;**

**Jeez who knew being home-schooled would be harder than regular school? v.v**

**Plus I have a REALLY bad sore-throat, hell, it even hurts when I drink plain water, it's like torment ;-; *sighs***

**Alright that's all mon ami~**

**À la prochaine~ (Until next time~)**


End file.
